1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible outdoor lighting stand and more particularly pertains to preventing the light stand of the light source from breaking when bent in any direction by an external force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of outdoor lighting stand is known in the prior art. More specifically, outdoor lighting stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of for lighting an outdoor area are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,993 to Hersman disclose a stake-based support system for use in the landscaping industry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,057 to Buonsante and Spector discloses a light on a stick. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,443 to Lin discloses a flexible lighting fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,636 to Lovett discloses a low voltage light fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,648 to Kakukellson and Beachy discloses a low voltage light fixture. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Design 291,604 to Watson discloses an outdoor lighting fixture.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe flexible outdoor lighting stand that allows a low voltage light source to be coupled with a flexible post having been secured onto a stake, whereby the flexible post prevents breakage of the light source support.
In this respect, the flexible outdoor lighting stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the light stand of the light source from breaking when bent in any direction by an external force.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved flexible outdoor lighting stand which can be used for preventing the light stand of the light source from breaking when bent in any direction by an external force. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.